Regalo de cumpleaños o de Año nuevo
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Quedando veinte minutos para su cumpleaños, Lily recibe un regalo que le ayudará en su futuro


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

El sonido de las voces, provenientes del salón de la casa, sonaban apagadas para Lily a pesar de que solamente estaban a unos pocos metros de ellas, ya que la chica se hallaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

—¿No crees que hace demasiado frío aquí fuera?

La voz de su novio sacó a la pelirroja de su ensimismamiento.

—No creas. Con los encantamientos calefactores que lleva mi abrigo se esta bastante bien —respondió Lily. Scorpius se sentó junto a ella—. Aunque creo que para ti si que hará el suficiente frío.

—Creo que por unos pocos minutos aguanto —dijo el rubio.

Lily sonrió un poco. Después se sacó la bufanda que llevaba alrededor de su cuello y la pasó por encima de los hombros de Scorpius.

—Con esto podrás aguantar un poco más —dijo Lily mientras dejaba que el otro extremo de la bufanda descansase sobre sus hombros e inclinaba levemente su cuerpo para apoyarlo sobre el de Scorpius.

—Vaya, muy amable.

—Así somos los Hufflepuff —respondió Lily.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, observando los campos nevados que se extendían más allá de los límites de La Madriguera. Aunque Lily no estaba segura del todo, creía estar viendo a los gnomos que rodeaban la casa jugando con la nieve.

—Lily. ¿Ya sabes que harás cuando te gradúes?

Lily dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Es que los mayores solo podéis hablar de eso? —preguntó.

—¡Eh! Que solo nos llevamos dos años —se quejó Scorpius con una mueca divertida.

—Ya, ya, abuelito Scorpius. —Por respuesta Scorpius la empujó levemente hacia el lado—. Bueno, ya sabes que desde primero quería ser jugadora profesional de quidditch, como mi madre. Pero, estos últimos meses no he podido dejar de pensar si... bueno, si tengo talento para jugar a nivel profesional.

Scorpius bufó.

—Venga ya. Solo hay que verte jugar para saber que tendrás futuro en las ligas profesionales.

—Mamá me llevó el otro día a un entrenamiento de las _Holyhead Harpies. _Ya sabes, ventajas de haber sido antigua jugadora. Pues bueno, cuando las vi jugando... eran increíbles. No creo poder ponerme jamás a su altura —dijo Lily.

—Espera aquí —dijo Scorpius, quitándose la bufanda y devolviéndosela a su novia—. Ahora vuelvo.

Y dicho eso, el rubio se metió dentro de la casa para regresar apenas pasado un minuto, trayendo con él un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo azul.

—¿Y eso?

—Tu regalo de cumpleaños —respondió.

—Sabes que faltan unos veinte minutos para que sea mi cumpleaños, ¿verdad? —señaló Lily.

—Pues tomatelo como un regalo para Año nuevo.

—Sabes que faltan unos veinte minutos para que sea Año nuevo, ¿verdad?

—¡Toma el puñetero regalo!

—Vale, vale. —Lily recibió el regalo y lo abrió. Dentro de él habían un par de guantes para buscador con las iniciales L.P bordadas en plateado en los bordes—. Esto... estos son...

—Tú ya sabes como soy —dijo Scorpius—. Y sabes que jamás me gastaría el dinero que cuestan esos guantes, y más con el nombre bordado. Pero si lo he hecho es porque creo que puedes convertirte en una jugadora profesional, Lily.

—Yo... tú... la verdad es que ahora no sé si besarte por el regalo o pegarte —dijo Lily.

—Si puedo elegir, prefiero lo primero —respondió Scorpius.

Lily se puso de pie y, rodeando el cuello del hombre con sus brazos, le besó.

—Gracias —murmuró contra sus labios.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Lily. Y feliz Año nuevo.

—Aún quedan dieciocho minutos para eso —murmuró Lily.

Scorpius simplemente la volvió a besar.

* * *

**Bueno, hola gente...**

**Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que publique algo, pero no voy a dar ninguna excusa del tipo ha sido por falta de tiempo o falta de inspiración, ya que tiempo tenía y de tener ideas para fics tenía. Supongo que este parón fue un poco debido a que estaba un poco cansado de estar escribiendo acerca de Harry Potter y Percy Jackson que decidí darme unos pocos días y bueno, luego me costaba horrores volver (y si hoy he vuelto ha sido porque es el último día del año).**

**Pasando ha hablar ahora del fic, ¿por qué un ScorpiusxLily? Porque me gusta la pareja. También me gusta el ScorpiusxRose, así que escribiré un fic sobre ellos dos en algún momento del futuro. Y también algún fic ScorpiusxAlbus caerá, porque en el fondo todos sabemos que esa pareja es canon.**

**Ahora bien, ¿por qué el cumpleaños de Lily es el 1 de enero? ¿tiene algún significado en especial? Pues... no. Para mí es canon que Lily nació en Enero, pero hasta este fic no le había dado un día determinado, a diferencia de sus hermanos James (21 de mayo) y Albus (6 de junio) o sus primos Louis (14 de febrero) o Hugo (8 de agosto).**

**Y bueno, eso es todo. Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos el año que viene (efectivamente el fic ha sido una excusa para poder decir eso).**

**¡FELIZ AÑO 2020! (Aunque en España aún quede media hora para eso, y en Latinoamérica queden todavía más horas)**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
